


Want To Want Me

by Foxfrost6791



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfrost6791/pseuds/Foxfrost6791
Summary: When Marinette starts talking to other guys, Adrien gets super jealous. He tries to woo Marinette back to him with the only power he knows how to use...SINGING!!!





	Want To Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is “Want To Want Me”- Jason Derulo. I hope you enjoy Adrien’s attempt at love.

He couldn’t believe it. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his girlfriend. Adrien hit the jackpot. His girlfriend was smart, funny, badass, and a great cook. 

His whole world in one person. She was one of his best friends and Ladybug. The whole ultimate package. He would have never found anyone better than her.

He did have one downside in this relationship, his over protectiveness of his girlfriend. 

He saw her yesterday outside their high school talking to a group of guys. Now that she was in 10th grade she changed her hairstyle to wearing her hair down more often. Apparently, he wasn’t the only guy approving of her new hairstyle.  
Three other 10th grade guys were causally chatting with her. One was blond with blue eyes, another brown-haired with gray eyes, and the last one redhead with green eyes.  
They were discussing the homework with Marinette, requiring her help with ELA since her grades were he highest in the class. 

Adrien vaguely noticed that they were all sitting particularly close to her and eyeing her. Adrien noticed the blonde one ‘accidentally’ drop his pencil and eye Marinette as she bent down to pick it up. He heard all the boys wolf whistle at her ass and he had had it. 

As Marinette sat down to continue the lesson, Adrien walked over to them. “Hey Mari”, Adrien said as he gave her a hug and kissed her on her head. “Hey kitty”, she said kissing his cheek.  
Adrien faced the boys, smirking at their shocked and angry faces. “Yeah that’s right. She’s my girlfriend, bitches”, Adrien thought. 

All the boys gathered their materials and left the courtyard. Marinette looked after them before turning to her boyfriend. 

“So kitty”, she started, “Why did you just end my group study session”, she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Uh Oh, he wasn’t expecting her to ask him that”, he thought. “W-well I-I wanted to see h-how you w-were d-doing”, he stuttered our starting to sweat under he discriminating glare. 

“Were you jealous kitty of the attention I was attracting?”, she asked with a smirk. 

“Absolutely not!”, Adrien exclaimed knowing it was true though.

“Well, if you insist. Anyway I have to get to class”, she said standing up. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.  
Oh boy. Adrien knew he had to find a way to convince her he was fine. 

~~~later~~~

Adrien paced his bedroom, thinking of a way to woo Marinette back to him. He asked Plagg for advice though he wasn’t really helpful.

“I could write her a beautiful poem”, he suggested. 

“Pfff... uh huh, sure you can”, Plagg snickered.

“How about a beautiful, romantic dinner”, he tried.

“Why, you would just over think everything”, Plagg stated.

“Oooo....how about I sing her a song”, he said enunciating with jazz hands.

Plagg burst out laughing. “Haha...you can’t sing dumbass”.

Adrien glared playfully, smirking. “Watch me.....”

~~~that night~~~

Marinette arrived at Adrien’s house that evening, dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress that goes to her knees with a silk wrap that flows down her legs over the short skirt. She wore her hair down in curls with a blue butterfly clip.  
She walked inside the house, following Adrien’s instructions on her phone to go to the ballroom. Marinette is still shocked by how big the Agreste mansion is. She arrived in the room and saw a deserted seat in the middle of the floor.  
She sat down in that single chair and looked around the room, confused by the faded lights.

She then noticed the dark shadow of Adrien approaching and her heart immediately started racing fast. A fierce blush started to cover her cheeks as she noticed what Adrien was wearing.

Adrien wore tight fitting black jeans, that shaped his ass quite nicely in Marinette’s opinion, a white button up top- which he left completely open- and a pair of jet black Converse. Marinette eyed Adrien’s outfit, wondering what he had planned.

“So Mari, what do you think I have planned for tonight”, he said as he stepped slowly towards her.  
Marinette’s usually dominant confidence completely faded away at his quote. 

Adrien pulled a microphone out of his pocket. He winked at her and smirked at the fierce blush she was sporting. “Hit it Plagg”, he called for his Kwami to turn on the track.

“It's too hard to sleep”, Adrien started to sing.

“I got the sheets on the floor, nothing on me

And I can't take it no more, it's a hundred degrees

I got one foot out the door, where are my keys?”

“'Cause I gotta leave yeah

In the back of the cab

I tipped the driver 'head of time, get me there fast

I got your body on my mind, I want it bad

Oh just the thought of you gets me so high

So high”

Marinette was in shock. She stared as Adrien sang the song and danced around her... for her. So, this is what he planned for her. She had no idea he could sing. Marinette licked her lips as she watched his hips sway in front of her.

“Girl you're the one I want to want me

And if you want me, girl you got me

There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)

Just to get up next to you”

Adrien bent down in front of Marinette, smiling as he sang. Marinette ran her soft, smooth hands down his chest. He got up and kissed her full mouth.  
He ran his hand down her chest to her hips and pulled her closer to him. He pulled away with a gasp.  
“I love you, Princess”, he said.

“I love you too, Kitty”, she said back.

“Girl you're the one I want to want me

And if you want me, girl you got me

There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)

Just to get up next to you

Just to get up next to you”

He looked her in the eye. “So how about I do get up next to you, Princess?”, he asked her.

“How about you do, Chaton?”, she stated smirking.

Marinette knew that she was Adrien’s only and that he loved her so much. Now let’s see how much he really does.

**Author's Note:**

> Now for part two. The SMUTTY STUFF!!!


End file.
